


Drink specjalnie dla Ciebie

by HerHighnessCloud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humiliation, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Watersports
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerHighnessCloud/pseuds/HerHighnessCloud
Summary: Voldemort szybko wymyślił, z czym zmieszać eliksir miłości. Jeszcze szybciej polubił ten sposób podstępnego upokorzenia.





	Drink specjalnie dla Ciebie

Trudno było mu zmusić przetrzymywanego Harry’ego Pottera do współpracy. Gdyby nie była to odradzana metoda, pozbawiłby go wszystkich wspomnień. Chłopiec nie był w stanie ukryć swoich emocji, Voldemort natychmiast by odkrył, gdyby wspomnienia wróciły. Nie chciał jednak ryzykować i dlatego stał przed kociołkiem amortencji.

Powinien czuć trzy różne aromaty, komponujące się razem na urzekającą perfumę eliksiru miłości. Czuł tylko dwa i na swój sposób była to dla niego ulga. Ukojony świadomością, że miłość nie mogła go dosięgnąć – nigdy, absolutnie nigdy! – stał przed zupełnie innym problemem.

W swoim odrodzonym ciele z łysą, pozbawioną nawet śladów włosów czaszką i paznokciami, które nie chciały rosnąć, nie było wiele rzeczy, które mógł dodać do kociołka, by amortencja wywołała na pewno zauroczenie właśnie nim.

Rozpiął kilka guzików swojej obszernej, czarnej szaty i sięgnął pod spód. Rozejrzał się jeszcze wokół – stojąc plecami do drzwi – zanim wyciągnął na wierzch swojego członka. Cenił swoją prywatność i informacja, że jego męskość była równie chuda i blada, co reszta jego ciała nie musiała być nikomu więcej znana.

Próbował się rozluźnić w cichej, przestronnej sali. Wziął kilka uspokajających oddechów – każdy z nich nieprzyjemnie głośny. Potem spiął mięśnie brzucha, próbując zmusić swoje ciało, by strumień w końcu popłynął. Musiał odetchnąć jeszcze kilka razy, zanim pierwsze krople moczu nieśmiało błysnęły na czubku jest członka.

Jego ciało znów się nieznośnie spięło, gdy zabrzmiał plusk tej odrobiny uryny wpadającej do kociołka. Teraz jednak już czuł nieprzyjemne pieczenie niemal na końcu. Ale nie, to było o wiele za mało, nie mógł poprzestać na takiej ilości.

Zaklął głośno i zaczął masować niewspółpracujący organ z nadzieją, że przyjemniejsze bodźce wygrają ze niczym nieuzasadnionym skrępowaniem. Żeby sobie ulżyć podążał zwykle do toalety. Ciężko mu było wygrać z nawykiem i potrzeby ciała załatwić gdzie indziej.

W końcu tamy puściły i z westchnieniem ulgi, zaczął sikać. Silny, aromatyczny strumień płynął przez dłuższą chwilę, a gorzkawy zapach moczu mieszał się w powietrzu z aromatem eliksiru. Miał wrażenie, że minęła wieczność, zanim opróżnił swój wcześniej pełen pęcherz.

Skończył w końcu – zadowolony w środku – a już po chwili dwie ciecze stopiły się w jedną całość. Teraz Voldemort mógł wyczuć w powietrzu i trzecią nutę i jak domyślał się – był to jego własny zapach i jego próba zadziałała…

Ach, i jak uwłaczające to było dla jego ofiary, nawet jeśli Voldemort nie zamierzał mu tego powiedzieć…

xxx

Za pierwszym razem wlał mieszankę prosto do gardła bezwolnego, niezdolnego do obrony Pottera, przytrzymując jedynie jego głowę. Następne przerodziły się w swego rodzaju rytuał. To było proste. Musiał dawkować chłopcu eliksir codziennie, by był grzeczny.

Och, nie rzucił mu się w ramiona i Voldemort dziękował za to niebiosom. Potter spoglądał na niego z dziwną obrazą, czymś na kształt furii, pozostawał jednak podporządkowany, wyciszony. Zniknęły okrzyki nienawiści i pokazy buntu. Potter po prostu był i mimo dziwnych spojrzeń, robił to, co Voldemort mu kazał.

Czarnoksiężnik nie interesował się nadmiernie co działo się w głowie jego pokonanego wroga. Ważne, że był spokojny.

Spodobało mu się, w jaki sposób było to wręcz degradujące – poić Pottera czymś, czego z własnej woli nigdy by nie przełknął. A jeszcze lepiej, że było to coś, co nie było nawet jego ciału dłużej potrzebne.

Dlatego właśnie miał przed sobą dwie szklanki typowo używane do drinków. I rzeczywiście, zamierzał pić razem z Potterem. Rozpiął swoją szatę i przytknął swojego kutasa do jednej ze szklanek. Powoli, bez pośpiechu napełnił jedną z nich – do której wcześniej wlał fiolkę stężonej amortencji - swoim moczem. Do obu z nich nalazł whisky i ochłodził lodem.

Usiadł wygodnie w fotelu, zadowolony z siebie i posłał elfa domowego po Pottera.

\- Czekałem na ciebie – stwierdził czarnoksiężnik, gdy chłopiec pojawił się w drzwiach.

Nie wymieniali zbędnych słów. Potter usiadł w drugim fotelu, tak jak Voldemort sobie tego życzył i wziął swoją szklankę. Pił za każdym razem – posłusznie i bez komentarza, może wręcz nie przykładając wagi do specyficznego zapachu czy stłumionego przez alkohol smaku.

Voldemort wyobrażał sobie, że miał motywację, by pić. Za każdym razem, gdy amortencja zaczynała działać, powinien czuć przypływ endorfin – cokolwiek by z nią zmieszał, powinno mu po prostu smakować i pachnieć jeszcze lepiej. I to było akurat tak pokrętnie, jak Voldemort lubił, ten kontrast między wzbudzanym uczuciem a informacją, co zawierała szklanka.

\- Napiłbym się jeszcze – stwierdził Potter, patrząc cielęcym wzrokiem na swojego towarzysza. Jego twarz i ciało były tak rozluźnione, że równie dobrze mógłby być pijany albo pod wpływem narkotyków.

\- Zamknij w takim razie oczy. Ta mieszanka to mój sekret.

Potter odpowiedział mruknięciem i posłusznie zacisnął powieki, a Voldemort wstał i zaczął odplątywać się ze swojej szaty, aż jego kutas znalazł się na zewnątrz. Robił to teraz na wprost jego twarzy. Wywołało to w nim przewrotną radość płynącą z domniemanego upokorzenia, aż jego wargi rozciągnęły się w szerokim uśmiechu.

Napełnił szklankę, a w trakcie czuł niemal, jak ociepla się ona w jego dłoni. Uporządkował swoje ubrania, zanim dodał do niej pozostałe składniki z wyjątkiem amortencji. Dzienna dawka została już podana.

Podstawił szklankę na stole. Szkoło zabrzmiało w cichym pomieszczeniu.

\- Możesz otworzyć oczy.

To było dziwne. Jednocześnie obrzydliwe i ekscytujące, obserwować, jak chłopiec szybko to wchłonął. Bez żadnego zawahania.

Czy mógł się domyślać, rozpoznawać zapach… Nie, Voldemort podejrzewał, że było to niemożliwe.

Poprosił go jeszcze raz o dolewkę i gdyby Voldemort wcześniej wiedział, przygotowałby się, pijąc karafkę wody. Ekscytacja, tak by określił uczucie gorąca, które zadomowiło się w jego podbrzuszu i które podsycała każda kolejna prośba, każdy kolejna raz, gdy Potter go pił.

Gdy Potter zgłosił chęć wypicia jeszcze jednak, Voldemort nie sięgnął po szklankę. Z rozpiętą szatą stanął między rozsuniętymi nogami Pottera i położył mu chudą, białą dłoń na głowie.

\- Absolutnie nie możesz otworzyć oczu.

\- Zrozumiałem.

\- Znakomicie. Otwórz zatem usta. – I gdy Potter posłuchał, rozchylając lekko wargi, musiał dodać: - Szeroko!

Przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej aż jego penis znalazł się właściwie w ustach Pottera. Widział po jego reakcji – odsunięciu się głębiej w fotel – że zapach jego męskości go zaniepokoił. Śmiał się jednak w duchu, że mimo wszystko poddawał się jego zabiegom i nie zapowiadało się na to, żeby miał się zerwać na równe nogi.

\- Naleję ci prosto ze źródła, Harry. Zaciśnij teraz wargi.

I gdy ciepłe, miękkie usta objęły jego kutasa, mógł wreszcie sobie ulżyć aż do ostatniej kropli w to chętne, spragnione gardło. I tak też zrobił, aż stał tam pusty, życząc sobie jedynie, by mogło popłynąć więcej, by mógł mieć jeszcze więcej przyjemności z subtelnego upokorzenia.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Drinka komuś? ;)


End file.
